Hari Bersamamu
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Temari tiba-tiba menghilang, bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru? karena ia baru saja mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang telah bersusah payah datang ke Konoha, demi tugas yang diberikan Asuma-sensei


Disclaimer: Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warnings: AU, little bit OOC

Hari Bersamamu

Nadeshiko Ama

Temari POV

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas panjang, bagaimana tidak? Kunjungan ke Konoha yang telah kupersiapkan berminggu-minggu sebelumnya hanya berakhir dengan menemani Shikamaru di Perpustakaan Umum Konoha. Aaargh... aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Shikamaru yang biasanya tidur-tiduran sambil memandangi awan menjadi begitu rajin mencari berbagai data dan literatur untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kalau begini rasanya sia-sia aku datang ke Konoha, lebih baik aku berada di Suna membantu kegiatan _Dies Natalis _kampusku. Apa ini karma karena telah meninggalkan teman-temanku kerepotan di kampus dan pergi ke Konoha?

Tapi aku sudah mengerjakan bagianku, yah aku memang telah bekerja keras menyelesaikan semua tugasku selama berminggu-minggu sebelumnya, sebagai panitia divisi dana aku memang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan pada hari H, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mencari dana sebanyak-banyaknya dan sebagai gantinya aku meminta izin untuk tidak hadir saat acara berlangsung. Thanks to all donatur yang telah bersedia menyumbangkan uangnya pada kami. Bingo! aku diizinkan ketua pelaksana untuk tidak hadir. Dan saat ini aku hanya bisa memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah masam, tidakkah dia tahu besarnya pengorbananku untuk bisa sampai di Konoha, tidakkah dia tahu betapa susahnya harus membujuk Kankurou dan Gaara untuk melepaskanku untuk datang ke Konoha. Tck... menyebalkan.

"Hei Shikamaru, apa kau tidak bisa menunda ini semua dan menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Ha~h, ini harus dikumpulkan lusa Temari." Dia menjawab dengan nada dan wajah malas seperti biasanya.

"Kau kan bisa mengerjakan nanti malam, jadi sekarang kita jalan-jalan. Lagipula kau kan sudah mengerjakannya dari kemarin. Bukannya ada Ino dan Chouji?"

"Mereka juga sudah dapat bagian masing-masing Temari. Lagipula kalau Ino sampai tahu aku jalan-jalan sedangkan dia harus mengerjakan tugas dia pasti ngomel. Kau kan tahu bagaimana dia sangat merepotkan."

"Lusa aku sudah pulang Shika."

"Temari, kalau kau terus mengajakku mengobrol tugasku tidak akan selesai-selesai."

"Kau..."

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet. Lama-lama disini membuatku sesak. " jawabku sambil beranjak pergi.

"Wanita memang merepotkan."

oOo

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit aku berada di toilet tapi tidak sedikit pun ada keinginan untuk kembali ke dalam. Entahlah, rasanya aku bisa meledak bila melihat Shikamaru lagi. Apa aku egois bila menyuruh Shikamaru untuk lebih mementingkan aku daripada tugas kuliahnya? Aku heran sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Asuma-sensei sampai-sampai si pemalas itu mendadak begitu rajin dengan kuliahnya. Yah aku memang tidak berharap banyak akan kedatanganku kali ini ke Konoha, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan seperti biasanya, meskipun bisa dibilang aku yang menemaninya memandangi awan sampai tertidur di bawah pohon yang berada di taman kota, setelah sebelumnya makan siang di kedai yakiniku favorit Chouji dan berakhir dengan mengantarkanku ke penginapan. Aku tahu kegiatanku selama berlibur di Konoha memang monoton bahkan bisa dibilang membosankan, tetapi rasanya saat ini aku tidak keberatan dengan hal konyol itu, kerena aku merasa saat ini Shikamaru mengabaikanku.

Aku benar-benar merasa terabaikan, yah walaupun kadang aku merasakan hal ini, bahwa Shikamaru tidak benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kami, tapi kali ini aku merasa kehilangan kepercayaan diriku. Apa Shikamaru benar-benar menyukaiku dia terpaksa menjalani hubungan ini? Aargh sial kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sendiri saja kalau Shikamaru memang tidak mau menemaniku. Aku butuh udara segar untuk mencerahkan pikiranku yang sedang kalut.

oOo

Keputusanku untuk mencari udara segar memang tepat, hembusan angin semilir yang menerpa wajahku sedikit membuatku sedikit melupakan kekesalanku pada Shikamaru. Tetapi mendung di hatiku masih belum sirna sepenuhnya, apalagi sedari tadi aku berpapasan begitu banyak pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Mereka bergandengan tangan, bercanda, dan tertawa geli mendengar lelucon yang dibisikkan oleh pasangannya. Ah aku iri melihat kemesaraan mereka, apa sebaiknya aku kembali menemui Shikamaru saja. Rasanya lebih baik aku bersama si-jenius-pemalas-yang-sekarang-berubah-menjadi-tuan-sok-rajin daripada aku berjalan-jalan bagai anak ayam kehilangan induk, sendirian dan tanpa tahu arah tujuan.

Tes..

Sesuatu yang dingin mengenai tengkukku, kutengadahkan kepalaku ke langit.

Oh tidak! Ribuan tetes air bagai jarum menghujam tanpa ampun ke bumi. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga air hujan membasahi tubuhku. Aku segera berlari ke seberang jalan untuk berteduh, tanpa kusadari ada motor yang melaju cepat ke arahku.

Ekor mataku menangkap seberkas sinar yang menyilaukan mataku, dengan segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan dan

Brukk...

oOo

Shikamaru POV

Temari

Kemana dia?

Sudah hampir satu jam dia ke toilet, kenapa tidak kembali? Apa antrian toilet sangat panjang? Dia tidak mungkin tersesat kan? ya sudahlah lebih baik segera kuselesaikan tugas merepotkan ini.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Aargh sebenarnya kemana Temari itu? Lebih baik kutelepon saja dia.

Tck... Ponselnya tidak aktif. Lebih baik kulihat saja di toilet.

Kosong? Dimana dia? Apa dia sudah kembali ke dalam?

Kutelusuri tiap rak dan hasilnya nihil, Temari tidak ada dimanapun, ponselnya masih tidak aktif. Apa dia pergi jalan-jalan sendiri? Tapi dia kan tidak hafal jalanan di Konoha. Mungkin dia kembali ke penginapan, lebih baik kulihat saja kesana.

Sial kemana sebenarnya gadis ini? Resepsionis hotel bilang kalau dia belum kembali. Bisa kemana dia di Konoha yang tidak terlalu dia kenal dalam hujan deras seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya, kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?

Apa ponselnya hilang? Dicuri orang lalu dia terluka? Aargh...

"Hei Shika."

Akhirnya ketemu juga kau Temari. Segera kubalikkan badanku ke sumber suara itu.

"Ino?Chouji? kenapa kalian disini?"

"Kami tadi mencarimu di perpustakaan, tapi kau tidak ada." Jawab Chouji sambil mengunyah potato chipsnya.

"Ya jadi kami pikir kamu pasti disini dan ternyata benarkan. Enak saja kau Shika kami susah-susah mengerjakan tugas kau malah asyik berduaan dengan Temari." Ino berkata sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku sedang mencari Temari."

"Heh? bukannya kalian berdua tadi di perpustakaan."

"Ya tapi dia hilang."

"Hilang? Hilang bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu apa Shikamaru?"

"Entahlah, dia pamit ke toilet tapi sudah satu jam dia tidak kembali. Waktu kuperiksa di toilet, dia tidak ada. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Astaga sebenarnya kemana dia?" tanpa sadar aku sudah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan mereka.

"Tenanglah Shika, mungkin dia sedang berteduh di suatu tempat. Kalau hujan sudah reda pasti akan kembali kesini."

oOo

"Maaf ya Temari tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Hm ya tak apa."

"Tapi kau benar baik-baik saja, apa kita ke dokter saja? Kau membuatku panik, tiba-tiba berlari menyeberang jalan, untung aku masih sempat menginjak rem. Tapi kau tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan."

"Tidak usah Naruto, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Yah aku hanya shock saja saat itu. "

"Hah syukurlah, kalau kau kenapa-kenapa pasti Gaara dan Shikamaru pasti menghajarku."

"Kalau Gaara mungkin iya, tapi kalau Shikamaru aku tidak yakin." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Hei, tentu saja Shikamaru akan menghajarku kalau kau terluka gara-gara aku. Kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan otakmu gara-gara kau jatuh tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau ini Temari, sudah lebih baik kita ke dokter saja." Naruto berdiri sambil menarik lenganku.

"Bukan itu maksudku, benarkah Shikamaru akan khawatir bila terjadi sesuatu denganku?" tanyaku sambil memandang nanar wajah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Temari?"

"Entahlah aku merasa semakin jauh dengan Shikamaru."

"Emm ya dengan jarak kalian di Suna dan Konoha, kalian memang jauh kan." jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Kau tahu maksudku Naruto." Jawabku sambil menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela kafe yang buram karena tetesan hujan.

oOo

"Ini sudah terlalu lama Ino, aku akan mencari Temari saja."

"Shika hujannya masih belum reda."

"Aku tahu tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, menunggu seperti orang bodoh sementara aku tak tahu seperti apa keadaanya di luar sana."

"Kau boleh saja khawatir pada Temari, tapi mencarinya dalam keadaan hujan lebat seperti ini, malah akan memperunyam keadaan, bahaya kalau kau mencarinya dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini."

"Sial! Selama ini aku terus beranggapan bahwa dia gadis merepotkan yang cerewet dan galak. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, I care about her so much."

oOo

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku merasa hubungan kami timpang, rasanya seperti hubungan satu arah saja, Shikamaru hanya berusaha mengimbangiku saja. Dia tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanny secara jelas padaku, selalu aku yang memulai segalanya. Aku yang datang ke Konoha bukan dia, aku yang selalu bilang bahwa aku menyayanginya. Aku iri denganmu dan Sakura. Kau selalu bisa mengungkapkan isi hatimu padanya."

"Ha tentu saja Shikamaru tidak bisa seterbuka aku."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku itu saja. Terkadang aku curiga pada Ino dan Shikamaru."

"Maksudmu curiga kalau mereka punya affair di belakangmu? Itu tidak mungkin. Shikamaru dan Ino hanya bersahabat baik."

"Ya, aku mengerti, hanya saja terpisah jarak ratusan mil dari orang yang kau cintai membuat kau selalu mencurigai apapun. Aku selalu gelisah bila tidak mendengar kabar darinya. Kau akan merasakannya jika kau jauh dari Sakura." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak akan sanggup kalau harus jauh dari Sakura." Ujarnya sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya padaku.

"Kau ini, dasar." Ucapku sambil tertawa bersamanya.

"Tenanglah Shikamaru pasti tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku yakin itu."

"Hmm ya. Terima kasih Naruto. Sepertinya hujan sudah reda, aku kembali ke hotel saja." Kami segera keluar dari kafe setelah membayar pesanan kami.

"Astaga sudah malam kenapa aku tak menyadarinya. Apa Shikamaru masih di perpustakaan ya. sebaiknya aku telepon dulu."

"Hei Temari apa benar kau tidak mau aku antar, ini sudah malam?"

"Aargh ponselku mati, kenapa aku bisa lupa mencharge-nya sebelum ke perpustakaan tadi."

"Ini pakai punyaku." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan ponselnya

"Thanks Naruto." Ujarku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku pada dewa penolongku ini. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntunganku, segera kuberikan death glare terbaikku ketika suara operator di seberang sana memberitahuku bahwa pulsa yang dimiliki Naruto tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan tersebut.

"Hehe gomen Temari, aku lupa belum beli pulsa, setelah berjam-jam telpon dengan Sakura." Ia hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal plus cengiran di wajahnya.

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa diandalkan Naruto. Ha! sudahlah ayo antar aku mencari telpon umum."

"Ayo." Ajaknya sambil menarik lenganku dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan di sekitar kafe, motornya masih dibiarkan di parkiran kafe.

oOo

"Chouji, apa Temari sudah kembali ke hotel?"

"Belum Shikamaru."

"Aku juga belum, aku sudah menelpon Tenten juga yang lainnya, mereka juga tidak tahu dimana Temari sekarang."

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kesal sambil memukul setir mobil.

"Aku juga belum menemukannya, padahal sudah seluruh tempat yang biasa kami datangi kuperiksa, tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Ini semua salahku harusnya aku lebih perhatian pada Temari. Astaga! Sekarang dia ada dimana? Rasanya aku seperti mau mati saja."

Kedua temanku hanya bisa diam di saluran telponnya, yah kami memang berbagi tugas dan saling memberi laporan lewat multycall. Chouji aku minta menunggu di hotel, sedang Ino harus pulang tapi ia menghubungi teman-teman kami. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka melihatku panik dan frustasi seperti ini, karena aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Tapi demi Tuhan siapa yang tidak khawatir bila wanita yang kau cintai menghilang setelah mengacuhkannya. Tidak! bukan mengacuhkannya dalam artian sebenarnya, dia hanya berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan tugasnya dan memaksa Chouji dan Ino agar sedikit "ngebut" meyelesaikan tugas mereka, agar dia bisa segera menemani Temari. Dia tahu kesempatan ini jarang dapat hadir dalam hubungan mereka. _Long distance relationship_ terkadang membuat ia sedikit linglung dan terkadang saat ia melihat awan, ia membayangkan wajah Temari muncul dalam segumpal awan tersebut. Di saat lain ia juga berharap bahwa awan dapat menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada Temari. Yah dia tahu teknologi sudah hadir dalam abad ini, telepon, ponsel, e-mail, tapi ia selalu tak bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung Temari, entah mengapa rasanya susah sekali. Belum lagi ketidaksukaan kedua adiknya Kankurou dan Gaara pada hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya apa salahnya sih menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang usianya di atas kita. Bukan salahnya kan jika ia lahir setelah Temari, cinta tidak memandang usia, kita juga tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita jatuh cinta.

Ia masih ingat komentar Gaara yang menganggap ia adalah cowok pemalas dan tidak suka bila kakak perempuan satu-satunya harus menyia-nyiakan wakyunya bersama orang pemalas yang selalu menggumamkan kata merepotkan. Atau pada komentar Kankurou yang membuatnya ciut, ia tidak rela punya kakak ipar yang usianya dibawahnya.

Tunggu sepertinya aku ingat baju hitam itu milik siapa?

"Temari" gumamku

Segera kutepikan mobilku ketika melihat Temari di dalam sebuah boks telepon umum. Tak kupedulikan pengendara mobil lainnya yang membunyikan klakson ataupun mencelaku karena tindakan spontanku barusan. Aku segera berlari melintasi jalanan dan menuju Temari tanpa kusadari sapaan Naruto yang ditujukan padaku. Yang kuinginkan hanya segara menemui Temari. Kuketuk kaca boks perlahan menggunakan jariku, sungguh rasanya ada yang mengangkat batu sebesar 1 ton yang sedari tadi serasa menghimpit dadaku.

"Shikama.."

Ia tak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena segera kutarik ia dalam pelukanku.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau membuatku takut setengah mati." Bisikku emosional– takut lega, marah bercampur menjadi satu sehingga membuat suaraku sedikit bergetar— "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka?" cecarku tak memberi kesampatan Temari untuk menjawab.

Aku terus mempererat pelukanku padanya seakan takut jika kulonggarkan sedikit saja ia akan kembali menghilang. Kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang karena terkejut, lalu kurasakan ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku.

"Kau takut ya?" ujarnya seraya membelai punggungku. "Aku baik-baik saja, maaf ya meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Jangan ulangi lagi, kau membuatku hampir gila."

"Iya, maaf ya."

"Ne Temari, kau lihatkan Shikamaru mengkhawatirkanmu sampai frustasi."

"Naruto" segera kulepas pelukanku pada Temari. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hehe, selama kau sibuk mencarinya, Temari bersamaku di kafe ujung jalan ini."

"Apa?" segera kulontarkan pandangan penuh tanya pada Temari

Ia hanya tertawa dan berbisik nanti kuceritakan " Hmm iya, terimakasih Naruto."

"Ya sudahlah aku pulang duluan. Hati-hati Temari, Shikamaru."

"Hei Shika, kau sudah bertemu Temari?"

Deg aku lupa bahwa aku masih mengenakan headset dan belum memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Ino dan Chouji, berarti mereka mendengar semua ucapanku pada Temari. Yah biarlah.

"Hmm iya terima kasih Ino, Chouji." Kudengar mereka memutus hubungan.

"Jadi kau bersenang-senang seharian ini Temari?" aku bertanya sambil mengajaknya berjalan ke mobil

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum misterius

"Dasar!" ucapku seraya mengacak pelan rambutnya ketika ia memeluk lenganku. Kuhentikan langkahnya sebelum ia masuk mobil "Jangan ulangi lagi Temari, aku mohon." Kutatap matanya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Yah asal kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi."

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas. Lalu menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Kuucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan suara yang semakin memelan dan kualihkan pandanganku ke seberang jalan. Ia hanya tertawa dan berkata "Baiklah". Aku rasa ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya ketika aku memandangnya lagi.

"Ayo pulang."

"Ya."

~Owari~


End file.
